We can be Immortals
by Fallout KaT
Summary: Inspired by Fallout Boy's song "Immortals" I get to take you on a journey with a lioness with the name of Mia when she falls into a secret pool of water she is visited by a lion who gives her powers. But what she doesnt know- other lions got powers to, its her job to find them. But As danger leaps in the way will she be able to find them in time to stop the destruction of her pride
1. Prioluge

Mia ran through the edge of pride rock, she let her claws slide out of her paws.

"It's over, let It go!" She yelled at the golden lioness standing only a few paws away.

"I will never let it go, you murderer!" The lioness yelled back.

The lioness got closer.

Mia's paw was sliding off the edge.

"Please..."

The golden lioness pinned Mia down and pushed her paw against throat.

"You murderd him. 

Your murderd our father!"

The lioness let go of Mia's throat.

She spoke,

"It was a accident. I never meant for it to happen."she whispered.

"Liar!" The lioness roared.

"I-I am not a Liar! It was not my fault!" Mia spoke.

"No it was.

Because. You. Did. Nothing."

Mia's eyes opened wide.

"No, I didn't I tried to help but I wasn't fast enough..." she paused and looked up at the golden lioness.

"We both know it was a accident! Why are you doing this?!"

The lioness looked up, she flicked her ear to the right.

"Because I want to avenge him... He is telling me to." She answered.

"But-"

She felt her claws cling onto the rock as she was pushed. Then it hit her, she felt the wings push out if her back and wrap around her. She twirled and let her wings take over.

She flew up and made eye contact with the lioness. She knew how this was gonna go down. But that did not stop her from making the first blow.

 _What ever happens, you will always be my_ sister.

 **I am so SICKKKKKKKK** **but I cannot let you readers down. So here is the prioluge for my lion king fan fic called "Immortals"**

I might focus on this one for quite a bit then start back on my other book

"The first typical lovestruck"

Any way as always-

Peace out!

P.s- read my Temilio fanfic!!!! Plz!


	2. Chapter 1 Him

I woke up in a sweat, I had thought back to when My pride had to move here.

My old home was destroyed by fire, it was overrun by snakes, vouchers, hyenas.

They had taken everything away from us.

We were on the move to find a new place to live. That's when we came here, to the PrideLands. The king called Simba had welcomed us here, we now have lots to eat, good water and a good shelter. What more could we ask for? Well, I could tell you one thing, one thing I desired more than anything.

Love.

Ever since i had met him, I wanted to be with him. But I don't think he feels the same about me…

Its already dawn so I crept past my sisters and walked to the edge of PrideRock. I watched the sun rise up, I saw all the animals wake up. Then my friend Sultan had walked up and sat next to me.

We looked at the sun rising for a little bit, then he looked at me. He gave me a confused face.

"Mia, Why are you Crying?..." He asked me.

I hadn't even realized I was crying, I just told him,

"I was just thinking of the past" I answered back.

"You don't have to, you need to put your past behind ya."

I smiled at him then frowned and looked back at the sun.

"Sultan!" a voice sounded behind us.

"Are you ready to start the day? We need to check the border of the Outlands and make sure no hyenas have come into the PrideLands."

"Yes Kion, I'm ready," Sultan answered back. Kion came out of the shadows and stretched.

Oh no, I gotta get out of here! It was Kion, I've always had a crush on him. I'm too afraid that I will do something embarrassing in front of him. I try to sneak past him but he catches me.

"Mia, I'm glad to see you! Wanna come with us to check the borders?" he said with a big smile on his face. I didn't say anything back I just kinda stared at him.

"I mean, its ok if you don't want to. I understand." he had started to walk away.

"No, no! I will, I mean i-i want to!" I shuddered.

He lifted his head and said,

"Really? Do you? That's great! Come on!" he smiled.

I purred and followed close by.

Sultan knew I had liked Kion for a long time now, he wanted to tell Kion the other day but I stopped him just in time. He with have a few claw marks to remember not to tell him.

As we got to the border a dark shape had lunged itself at kion.

"Kion!" I yelled

"Kion?" the shape had already pinned him down.

"Wow, it's really you!" the shape appeared to be a hyena.

"Jasiri! Its been so long.

"Yeah, it has. Hasn't it?"


	3. My lost birthday *Not a Chapter*

Haha you know what's funny?

When all of your friends including some of your family members forget your birthday.

Yeah it's really funny! It's really funny that I'm crying... ITS SUPER FUNNY.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Well happy birthday to me.

Happy...

Birthday...

To...

Me...

I'm ok

I'm ok

I'm ok

I'm ok

I'm...

NOT OK!

IM

NOT

OK!!!!!


	4. AN

Hi...

As you all know the last time I posit was like a month ago but I just wasted you to know I'm...

NOT DEAD BUT NOT OK...

I've been really depressed and I guess I was just really stressed and I couldn't even think of Ideas.

Oh gosh, I forgot to mention...

IM EMO.

"OH MY GOD, SHE BELIEVES IN SATAN SHE IS DEATH SHE WANTS TO KILL US ALL SHE CUTS HERSELF STAY AWAY FROM HER!! DONT LOOK AT HER...

SHE WILL CURSE YOU..."

Yeah, been getting that a lot lately.

No, I don't do ANY of that stuff...

But if ya look into my eye's I can curse you..

Naw, Jk Jk

Look I'm going to *Try* to be updating...

Cough Cough Probely not Cough*

But I will try,

HECK I might even post in a few hours.

I won't post as much as I used to cuz I used to post like every day or every 2 days...

But I just Got a Drum set as an Apology from my Mom and Dad as Not being there for my Birthday.

YUP THATS RIGHT! IMA BE LIKE

ANDY HURLEY!!!!

Wacks drums crazy.*

YASSSSSSSSSSS IMA TOTAL BAD A-

Phone: "I LOST A BET TO A GUY IN A CHIRFON SKIRT, BUT I MAKE THESE HIGH HEELS WORK! IVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN... IM NOT AS THINK AS YOU DRUNK I AM...!" (That's my ringtone.)

picks up phone, Reads- Rowan*

"NO NO NOOOOOO!!!!"

Throws phone ACROSS THE ROOM*

YEET

Yeah, she bullied me a lot... we used to be best friends.. then I Did something with her Boyfriend that she thought was

Quote on Quote "Flirty"

And she just really has been mean to me.

I never really blocked her, cuz I know she blocked me. She cursed me out we got into a fist-Fight...

UH YEAH UMM

Sweats* um yeah so that's what has been going on with life now I'm in 7th grade uh I tried to join band But the guy who I was supposed to teach me to play a instrument thought me playing the drums was not

"Lady like"

So I got rejected.

Idk even know why I'm telling you guys this it's not like you guys care about my life all you care about is the books out right I bet no one even has noticed that I've been gone.

Sigh* well uh ima post soon...

Uh ok bye.

Nope. That did not seem cool- uh oh wait!

Ok bye guys!

As always- Don't lose a bet to a guy in a Chiffon Skirt!

Or

Ok bye guys!

As always- Make those high heels work!

Or

Ok bye guys!

As always- Put on your War paint...

Plz comment on which one I should use

(I can't decide! Or even suggest one it has to be related to P!ATD or FOB or MCR!)

Ok um..

Bye for now I guess...


End file.
